forextremefandomcom-20200215-history
Kayley Rose Hale
Kayley Rose Hale(Born January 8th, 1988) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to WWE for Extreme, as well as PW-U. She is a former, but the longest reigning X-Division champion, and currently holds the WWE Championship as well as the Smackdown backstage interviewer for WWE For Extreme. Early Life : Kayley Rose Hale was born in Chicago, Illinois to the parents of Jessica and Nate Hale. She is the middle child out of four. She has an older brother named Kyle and two older sisters named Jillian and Miranda. She also has a two younger sisters named Lilly and Carla. Her brother works as a lawyer where her sister Miranda is a student at Northern Illinois University, studying criminal justice. Jillian is training to be a wrestler herself. Her father works for the City of Chicago as a police officer and her mother owns her own jewelry store. Kayley’s family is your typical family, nothing too unusual about them. Growing up Kayley was always a fun bubbly person with a bright attitude. She was involved with cheerleading, dance, theatre, and even the softball team. She worked at a local grocery store growing up to make a little extra money. She attended Northern Illinois University for college for a little while studying Broadcast Journalism, but decided she wanted to do something else with her life..become a pro wrestler. Her parents were not at all fond of this idea, but her brother and sisters supported her. : She trained with well known wrestler, Phillip Brookes, a.k.a known as C.M Punk. She learned a lot from him, but wanted to continue her knowledge so she attended a local wrestling school in the Chicago Ridge area, not too far from the Downtown city area. She started out as a manager in a local promotion company, PCW, but wasn't anything too big. As she spent about a good 8 months in that local promotional company, her dreams seem to come true as she got a call from a local talent scout for WWE;FE. ''WWE;FE(Raw-2008) : In October of 2008, Kayley Hale signed a contract with another local Chicago girl named Carmen. The two seemed to hit it off right away, so the creative team decided to go with a sibling storyline. Kayley, being the younger and ditzy sister, where Carmen would be the older and fierce sister. Kayley was known to spend more time working there rather than Carmen, cutting promos and such as well as forming close relationships with some of the employees. Her first actual on screen role was a segment with Viper, convincing her to chose Smackdown, rather than her brand that she was on already, Raw. : The fans didn't really get into the gimmick of the two divas, so they both were released of their contracts immediately following their pay-per-view, bragging rights. Modeling 2008-2009 :: After being released off her contract from WWE;FE, Kayley decided to fly back home to Chicago. She decided to pursue modeling so she went to an open casting call in places such as BMG and Factor Women Chicago, and Lily's Talent. She naturally had a pretty face and the camera worked well with her so she was perfect for the job. A unique quality Kayley showed was that she wasn't afraid to try new things and things that people wouldn't normally do. :: Another unique thing about Kayley's modeling is that she designed most of her sets and outfits, making them completely her own. She loved to add a bit of personality into every shoot she was in. WWE;FE Early 2009 :: Kayley Hale returned to FE on it's Smackdown Brand in early 2009. Her first onscreen roles were short little segments, introducing the new ditzy diva to the WWE universe. The fans immediately loved the gimmick of Miss Hale. She was a spunky, hyper, bubbly and ditzy beautiful woman that acted as if she was a child and the fans loved it. As weeks went on and on, Kayley ranked up wins under her belt against random superstars. :: Playboy Cover Girl & Playmate Kayley Hale is a Playboy Cover girl, and Playmate. She graced everyone with her beautiful looks in the 2009 edition of Playboy, and is set to be the 2010 cover girl again because she gained such a high fan base. Storyline with Nero/Fued with the Takeover : : In mid 2009, Kayley stumbled upon the new X-Division Champion Nero backstage, being her naturally ditzy self by spilling coffee on him. The two hit it off instantly, and become close within a short time. Kayley had began to accompany Nero to the ring, as well as cheer him on during his matches becoming his good luck charm so to speak. As the two began to get really close, things started to get complicated for the wide eyed diva and the champion as Nero went on to join Kelly Oliver's stable, The Takeover. The Takeover members were not a fan of Kayley's, seeing her as a distraction for Nero. The two didn't really want to call off their small relationship, so they decided to go against the Takeover's orders and continue to see each other, which only made things worse.. StarStruck Divas : : With the Takeover after Kayley Hale, in came a close friend of Kayely's, Allison Hoffman. Allison and Kayley formed a spunky and up-beat tag faction called StarStruck Divas. The two women were real life best friends who shared the same passion for this business. Allison Hoffman and Kayley Hale competed in several tag matches with each other, but they also cut many promos backstage changing the landscape of Smackdown for a while. There was rarely any divas on Smackdown, so Allison and Kayley managed to represent themselves in a good way. StarStruck Vs. TakeOver/ Continued from Above : : As Kayley and Nero continued to see each other and be very friendly towards each other, Kelly Oliver was not pleased and neither was the rest of the group. Nero lost his title, and Kelly blamed the loss on Kayley filling Nero's head with nonsense. That resulted in the Takeover's Rick and Maverick having a series of matches against StarStruck Divas, and Kayley Hale. Kayley seemed to come out victorious in the matches, but the after math of the match wasn't good as Kayley was used as the punching bag for the Takeover. Kayley and Allison fell victim to Kelly Oliver's attack as a match was made where Kelly had to face Team StarStruck in a handi-cap match, but it was no issue for the leader of the group. Nero and Kayley on the other hand, didn't stop talking because of that, but Kayley managed to beat Mike Maverick a week later. That resulted in a match that Kelly Oliver made, involving Rick and Maverick having a tag match with Nero and Kayley. As much as Kayley didn't want Nero going up against his team, the match was a go and Nero and Kayley ended up winning, which only angered Kelly Oliver more. Things seemed to die out however, as Kayley tried to stay out of the Takeover's way once Nero took a short break to focus on personal stuff. Storyline with Patrick Hunter/Heel Turn : In mid 2009 after Nero had gone on break and things seemed to calm down between Kayley and The Takeover, Kayley had decided to go after a title. She aimed high for the X-Division title ever since she got to Smackdown, but that would have to wait as soon as she had a backstage meeting with Patrick Hunter. The two seemed to get along quite well, and some feelings seemed to build, but the ditzy diva never took it to a level of building a relationship due to her prior feelings for Nero, as well as uncertainty with Patrick. However, Kayley had begin to manage Patrick, until Patrick seemed to go after Kelly Oliver and his WWE Championship. As Patrick and Kelly got into several altercations, one ended up harming Kayley. Kayley was booked in a match with Jackson Lyon, but the match never got to finish as Lyon brutally attacked the red headed diva. Kayley was left in the ring, beaten and broken with no one to come to her aid. The following Smackdown, Patrick hoped that things weren't effected and that Kayley and him were okay, but something snapped with the red headed diva. She blamed Patrick for the attacking, accusing him of sending Lyon to do that to her. She was also upset that he didn't bother going to help her. As Kayley was upset and clearly hurt, she called things off with Patrick not wanting anything to do with him. Patrick tried to fight for her, but Kayley was too hurt and didn't want to see him at all. As Kayely continued to compete in matches, she proved to Smackdown General Manager just why she is champion material, and ended up getting a title shot at the 2009 pay-per-view Survivor Series! Although, the events leading up to the pay per view were intense. Kayley suddenly turned on the fans as she was still bitter about Patrick. Through the weeks leading up to Survivor Series, Patrick faked an ankle injury during the time that we was supposed to compete against Kayley, but Kayley out smarted him in their match with a fake injury of her own. As Patrick seemed to care about her, Kayley snuck a victory hitting her new signature move "A kiss goodnight." To add salt to the wound, after Kayley picked up the victory Patrick tried assaulting her, only for Kayley to be rescued by The Takeover and especially by the returning Nero. The fans were shocked to see Kelly Oliver and the rest of the Takeover come out to her aid, but in that moment that solidified the heel turn of Kayley as she watched her former enemies and her little crush attack Patrick, only to join in by slapping his face. X-Division Champion-Various Fueds Fued with Militia and Chavo Guerrero At the 2009 pay-per-veiw Survivor Series, Kayley Hale managed to beat the Flying Monkey for the X-Division championship. Shortly after, Kayley went back to her ditzy bubbly ways, becoming a crowd favorite again but still not mending things with Patrick, as he was quick to get in line for a shot at Kayley. Kayley granted him the chance, but he failed to beat her. The bubbly diva continued to face challenges and bring respect to not only herself, but the title. She claimed herself the Voice of the X-Division because people seemed to forget about the hardworking superstars who worked hard to bring excitement to that bracket. Along with winning the X-Division Championship, Kayley managed to meet new people and become more of an important role on Smackdown. She claimed to compete each and every week to prove why she is champion. With being an X-Division Champion came a lot of targets on her back. As she defeated Patrick Hunter to retain her title, that same night Chavo Guerrero returned to send a message to the champion. After the match when Kayley was celebrating her victory, Chavo ran into the ring and attacked the champion leaving a statement. Patrick watched the assault and smiled knowing what Chavo wanted, and hoped that he got it. Kayley on the other hand, did not take the attack lightly. The following Smackdown Chavo came out to the ring and insulted the X-Division Champion in various forms, and put the champion on notice. Kayley didn't want to be the girl who backed down, so she agreed to face him at the upcoming pay-per-view, The Royal Rumble in a steel cage match! The following Smackdown was the Tribute to the Troops event, where the Champion had the "pleasure" on meeting the returning, Chris Robertson. Chris managed to put the champion on notice as well regarding her title, but Kayley didn't budge. Chris stated that he would take care of Chavo for her, in return to be in the title picture and the ditzy diva agreed. That following week Robertson beat Chavo as well as introduced his Militia including various NXT superstars. Kayley was on commentary that night, and she almost got attacked. Following that week, Viper made his debut back to the WWE and him and Robertson decided to pick up where they left off with their fued..but an Anti-MIlitia was formed with Kayley Hale and Slade Mathens taking the side of Viper wanting to rid the WWE of Robertson and his gang. The following week, it was Chris and two members of his militia against Viper, Slade and the X-Division Champion, Kayley. Kayley seemed to get picked on most of the match, but she ended up pinning Chris for the victory.. Following the victory in the tag match, Kayley Hale would fall victim to the Militia. Member Jimmy Jacobs continued the attack on Miss Hale, Kidnapping her on an episode of Friday Night Smackdown! As Kayley was held hostage by the Zombie Princess, Slade Mathens would issue an in ring challenge. During Slade's challenge, Jimmy came up on the tron screen showing that he had Kayley held hostage, and continue to down grade the anti-militia. As Jimmy and Slade went back and forth, Jimmy managed to strike and brutally assault Kayley, even going to the extreme of cutting her forehead with his weapon. As Slade ran to the back to try and save the champion, his attempt was failed as he suffered an attack off the masked men. Kayley was left to the hands of Jimmy Jacobs to find out what happeneds next week.. The following week on Smackdown, Slade attacked Jimmy on Smackdown, managing to save Kayley. As Slade rescued Kayley, the two realized that they were dealing with more than a motivated stable. As the night continued, Kayley prepared for her big match that upcoming Sunday, the Royal Rumble. She would face Chavo Guerrero in a steel cage match for her X-Division Championship. As she was preparing, a familar friendly face met her backstage, her good close friend Nero! As Nero and Kayley reunited backstage, she felt more confident. It was then time for Sunday's pay-per-view event, and Kayley was set to take on Chavo in the steel cage match. She once again met with Nero backstage prior to the match, only for her to have a little melt down. As Kayley started freaking out, Nero, like he always had, clamned her down, offering to return to old ways going out to the ring with her. Kayley gladly accepted, and he would accompany her to the ring.. Memory Loss and Family Fued After her win against Chavo Guerrero, Chavo pushed her out of the steel cage causing her to fall on her head outside the cage. Nero and Patrick rushed over to Kayley, both arguing to help her. Nero got the better of Patrick Hunter once again, this time carrying her off screen to the back to get checked. The week after, Valentines Day, Nero had met Kayley backstage who was very confused on who she was. It was revealed that from the fall, she had memory loss. As Nero explained to her who she was and who he was, Kayley never seemed to forget his face and the two made their high school crush type of relationship official by becoming an official couple, on screen and off. Nero spent the next couple of weeks trying to jog her memory. She didn't even remember she was the X-Division champion, so Nero had to hold the title for her. While she was trying to remember, her brother Kyle had put down the brief case and signed a contract with the WWE. Kayley didn't remember who he was, so that made him angry. It also made him angry that she remembered Nero but not him. Week after week he would try to "Jog her memory" but that resulted him him physically assaulting his baby sister. It finally came to the point where the confused little Kayley had enough and decided to put her X-Division title on the line at the grandest stage of them all, Wrestlemania. She would challenge her brother to a Chicago Street Fight for the belt, but her boyfriend Nero would be the special guest referee. At Wrestlemania, the match would be a very back and forth match, but the ending is what caught everyone's attention the most. Kayley's boyfriend Nero not only attacked Kyle, but his own girlfriend Kayley making the audience think he had turned his back on her. However, Kayley managed to win with the help of Nero, and the devious little "couple of the year" revealed their plot twist to the WWE universe. Kayley never had memory loss, and Nero never turned his back on Kayley resulting in a double heel turn.... "Good Girl Gone Bad" On the Smackdown following Wrestlemania, Kayley revealed a new design for the X-Division Championship belt. She got rid of it as well as displayed a new attitude. Her new attitude spiraled around backstage and caught the attention of the rest of the roster, causing Kayley to have many targets on her back....one specifically, Tom LoBiondo. Kayley and Tom began a battle over respect, which led to Extreme rules over Kayley's belt, which she retained. The following week Tom demanded a rematch, but Kayley was in an uproar and was quick to decline, but general manager JBL had other plans as he would announce a fatal four way match. With Kayley being upset with the decision, she demanded to pick her other opponents announcing Chris Caine and Edward Elric to be the other participants. Kayley was still upset, but before she left she taunted JBL by disrespecting him by flicking his hat off his head...which she will probably pay for later.. At the fatal four way, Kayley was unsuccessful in retaining the belt, as she had lost to Chris Caine. That same night, she had also lost to Kelly Oliver for the WWE Championship. World Champion After losing at Over the Limit, Kayley was determined to regain a shot at the WWE Championship. This time around though, she had to earn a match stip by facing Cassandra Wit one on one. Kayley was unsuccessful in beating her due to Kelly's interference, making her match with Kelly at WWE Judgment Day a two one one handi-cap match, Kelly Oliver and Cassandra against Kayley Hale. The battle was intense, but Kayley overcame the odds by pinning Cassandra ontop of Kelly, getting the victory to become the new WWE Champion. The following Smackdown, Kayley was interupted in the ring by Kelly, who had showed her major respect for ending his reign. As Kayley and Kelly were rekindling their respect for one another, Cassandra came out to insult the new champion once again. As brutal words were exchanged, Cassandra was prepared to hit Kelly until he pulled her back, ending their relationship but their partnership as well. An irritated Cassandra was left in the ring, only to be attacked by Kayley. ECCWF- Pro Wrestling: Uprising Kayley has recently signed a contract with ECCWF. She is working under her real name, Kayley Hale, and currently as a manager for Marc Douyard. Her first match is a Bra and Panties match against Lola. Unfortunately, Kayley fell short in her match against Lola losing, but it was alright in her eyes as she got to model her new blue bra and panties. During the match Kayley didn't seem to quite understand the rules, as she stripped herself of her shirt first! Follwing her match with Lola, Kayley and Lola met up and had an after match interview. As both ladies discussed their fun match, A mysterious man in a cartoon mask had snuck up behind Kayley and kidnapped her. Marc Douyard was seen running into the scene, trying to save his "princess." The following week, Kayley made an in ring challenge to anyone on the roster for a paddle on a pole match! As the fans cheered and awaited to see who would accept, none other than her on screen and off screen best friend, and former opponent in the bra and panties match, Lola Lane accepted! The two best friends celebrated in ring as they looked forward to the match. Unfortunately for the fans, that match never happened as Kayley was kidnapped by the cruel returning, Abel Keagan. Abel had a clear mind set that he wanted to get into the mindset of the World Champion, Marc Douyard. Abel went to the extremes as to have Kayley team up with him against Lana and Rockster Lobster. Kayley had no desire to team with him, but Abel threatened her little mind making her agree. She got beat up most of the match but just in time for Abel to steal the victory. Before Kayley could escape however, Abel tied her back up and ran out with her before Marc could save her. The following week on Super Card Kayley was locked in the dungeon she had been in for weeks, but a mysterious woman came in with juice for her. Kayley was reluctant to drink the juice, but after peer pressure, Kayley did so, knocking her out. The scene ended with the woman laughing, clearly having a plan in mind against Kayley but Kayley was just too innocent to realize it. A week later International Champion, Marc Douyard managed to save Kayley from Abel. Kayley would then return to in ring action as she is booked to face Alexandra Santiago-Luciano in her home town of Chicago at PW-U's event, The Queens Gambit. The match will be a Kayley's Special, which is a bra and panties, paddle on a pole match as you are dressed in a cheerleaders outfit as they will determine who the cheerleader for the company is. Kayley successfully defeated Alexandra, becoming the official PWU cheerleader and the Official..."Glitter Champion" after Marc Douyard gave her a title to match his. Just after that week after week Kayley would fall into traps led by Amy Drew who fed her lies about Marc Douyard, and Crystal Hoffman(Marc's Cousin.) The naive Kayley believed Amy's schemes, but set her personal feelings aside to team with Marc in a match to defeat Rockster Lobster and Lana Holmes. The following week Amy Drew would yet again plant more lies in Kayley's ear, finally making her snap and attack Amy as Marc watched on in enjoyment. That following week a tag match was issued after the Livewire, where Marc and Kayley came out victorious...but leaving Marc injured. The following week on Hysteria, Kayley would face Alora Faxon in a bra and panties match, and come out successful! The next week Kayley would go one on one with Ashley Taite in a Paddle on a pole match, which she managed to win. The Murder(PW-U) The Murder is a giant heel stable in the PW-U formed by two of the most evil masterminds to grace the company, Claude Lajoie and Crow. The group is a bunch of villains running around the PW-U torturing and proving that the darkness is truely our friend. Although Kayley doesn't seem like a likely candidate for the group, because of her affiliation with one half of the tag team champions, Marc Douyard, Kayley is a member of the group. Being alligned with a group of villains has it's perks but still it's down falls. Kayley Hale was made an enemy by Calvin Johnson of the Social Media Players, and got disrespected by him for being with Marc Douyard. The fiery Chicagoian struck back with challenging him to a match, which she managed to win without the help of Marc. On the upcoming card, she is in a giant fatal four way against Destiny Moore, Jamie Andrews and LeAnne Marshall, which she lost. First Lady Of PW-U Training the sister Kayley's year older sister Jillian Hale decided that she wanted to stop being a waitress and start getting inside the ring, just like her little sister Kayley. With NXT being more of a show rather than how it used to be, Kayley decided it would be a better experience if she took matters into her own hands. Their parents were not too happy with Kayley taking over to train Jillian, but that didn't stop them. Since Kayley "graduated" PCW, she was able to take Jillian under her wing along side several other people, allowing Jillian to get a lot of experience. Jillian isn't a wrestler yet, but works as a manager in ECCWF with Kayley, and is set to make her WWE debut very soon. Personal Life : Kayley Rose Hale was born and raised in Chicago, IL. She comes from a normal typical Chicago family, and has two little sisters as well as two older sisters, and an older brother. Kayley attended NIU for broadcast journalism but left to pursue her wrestling dream. She has her own fashion line with her best friend Allison Hoffman called "With Love." She has formed many close friendships with people in the WWE and she hopes to keep them. She also has posed for playboy in early 2009 and was used as part of her gimmick on Smackdown where she held a release party for her cover. Kayley also is a big supporter of a local animal anti-cruelity shelter in Chicago called PAWS. She donates there and also her dogs are rescue dogs. As well as having her own fashion line with Allison Hoffman, Kayley also manages to help make special visits to wrestling schools all around Chicago to get to know up and coming stars and give advice and tips to aspiring wrestlers. She also is big on the Make-A-Wish foundation. In Wrestling *Finishing Moves *Four Star Finish- Diving double underhook facebuster *Windy City Drop- Fireman's carry dropped into a knee lift *Chicago Code-Running Bulldog *Kiss Good Night- Snap DDT followed by Kayley taunting the opponent by blowing a kiss before the pinfall(Only when Heel) *Signature Moves *Bronco Busters *Enzuigiri *Headscissors Takedown *Lifting Gutbuster *Split-Legged Fist Drop *Seeing Stars (Handstand Half Kick) * Leaping Clothesline, sometimes in an elevated position. Theme Music: *"Miseria Cantare"'' by AFI *"With Legs Like That" '''''By Zebrahead (Current PW-U) *"Toxic" '''''by A Static Lullabye Managed: *Nero *Marc Douyard *Viper *Jillian Hale Championships and Accomplishments *WWE For Extreme *WWE Championship(current) *X-Division Champion (Longest Reigning)